


Going to Rome

by Savall



Category: The Bible(TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall





	Going to Rome

“我时常在梦中听见那一声虚无缥缈的召唤：‘彼得，到罗马去！去将主的福音带给所有人！去洗净那些肮脏的罪过吧！’每当这时，我都会想起他来，想要伸出手去，恳求他的原谅。”

那名被主选中管理所有教堂的人、基督徒的领袖——圣人彼得，终于要在今日死去了。此刻，马多谷远远地藏匿在人群之外，看着远处那位白发苍苍的老人的双手被牢牢地捆在十字架上，他身旁的罗马士兵高举着锤子，使劲地向放置在他手掌中央的钉子砸去，直到他的手彻底地被钉在十字架上。老人闭着眼睛，脸上满是血迹，暗红的血自他的手心潺潺流出，顺着十字架粗糙的木皮缓缓流下，一如那日，神子的血浸满了整个各各他。  
马多谷屏住呼吸，极力忍住内心巨大的悲痛，他看向老人——他早已被倒钉在十字架上，头笔直朝下，咬紧牙齿，忍耐着莫大的痛楚。“基督啊——”他嘴里似乎喃喃有词，“请原谅我的懦弱吧！让我到罗马去代替你赴死！”  
这声凄厉的嘶吼让马多谷突然想起了第一次见到彼得时的情景，那时他被某位虔诚的妇人悄悄领着，穿过午夜罗马阴冷的小巷，穿过远处象征着喧嚣与欲望的角斗场，直至前往满是与对面的繁华格格不入的破旧房子里。而后，妇人小心翼翼地将地底的石盖挪开，以眼神示意他赶紧进入。他艰难缓慢地踏了进去，过分漆黑的通道使他不耐与恐惧，他咬紧牙齿，试图轻声祈祷，以希求信仰能为自己驱散过多的恐惧。  
直至一束微弱的光线自墙上的火把传来，他才小声地呼出一口气来。他来时已经晚了，信徒们早就聚集在一起听着站在前方的老人的布道，他们过分专心致志，以致于四周安静至仅有压抑的呼吸声，唯有老人嘶哑的声音在阴冷的地室里盘旋。  
“弟兄们哪！”老人的声音带着些激动，“你们要悔改你们的罪行，凭借主与基督的名义受洗，以便罪过得以宽恕！神派基督降临拯救我们，我们岂能像过去锡安的人民那样再次拒绝主的福泽？因为我们的罪过，耶稣基督被钉上了十字架！但他会回来的，他会再次回来的，而你们，你们要知道——神既让他的儿子来到我们身边，便是想要劝导我们离开罪恶！”  
“老师，我们每一个人都有罪吗？包括你在内？”有人问道。  
老者叹了一口气，停顿了许久，像是在思考什么，末了，才缓缓地回答：“当然，孩子。”他的声音柔和而又语重心长，却带着些许悲伤，“我背叛了那个人——或者不应该用背叛那个词，我否认了他，而且是三次。这是我此生最大的罪过，我时常深夜里难以入眠，只因那日我听见那些钉子钉入他血肉里的声音。孩子，你知道这是怎样一种痛苦么？我那时站在各各他的沙地上，就这样看着他被罗马人鞭打得血肉模糊！我知道他是何其的疼痛啊！可我却害怕，我害怕得在发抖，连话都说不清楚了——我曾认为我是最忠心的，因为我是那么的爱着他，尊敬着他，但是——我却是第一个背弃他的。我的罪过甚至比你们都深重得多。”  
他絮絮叨叨地说完了那一大段话，而石室内的人们只是低下头去，闷声不吭。许多人都曾听过彼得的这番叙述，然而他们从未想象过彼得究竟有多么痛苦，他们不过是置身事外的旁观之客，甚至连主的面孔都没有见过——见过那人的使徒早已被罗马屠杀殆尽，唯剩下老者了。但那人死去的日子过去得实在是太久了，久至人们除却在老者的口里听到那人的事迹外，早已经忘记那个在耶路撒冷被处死的农民，那个曾自称自己是神之子的人。  
待到老者像是醒悟到自己又沉浸在过去的回忆中、开始结束的祷告后，马多谷才走上前去：“拉比，我是马多谷。”他说，“来自加利利的马多谷。仅为聆听你的布道而来。”  
老者拄着拐杖，艰难地抬起头来：“欢迎来到罗马。”他说，“这里可不算是个好地方呐。”老者叹了一口气。

在后来的许多日子里，马多谷便像是得到了彼得允许似的，经常伴随在他的左右。彼得谈及起过去与他一起追随那人的兄弟们时总是面露悲色，他轻声重复着马多谷熟悉又不熟悉的名字，就像是幼时马多谷自老拉比口里听到的故事那样——那些故事是那么的鲜明，而他却只能听着，就像是站在道路中央的旁观者，看着行路之人匆匆避开他，即便他是如此的想要接近他们，他们却只是笑着摇摇头，迅速地自他的身边走远。  
唯有老者仍旧存在着，就像是时间的刻痕似的。  
“拉比，我时常想，究竟是什么促使你如此——”马多谷小心地询问道，努力地试图在脑海中搜寻词汇，“我的意思是，如今这样传道早已经不妥，你看，甚至连加利利都钉满了十字架。”  
“孩子，我不知道。”彼得沉默了许久，最终摇摇头，“我甚至都记不太清他的样子了，但是我还记得那一日，就是他来见我的那一日……他走近我的船，试图让我载他出海……”老者顿了顿，开始剧烈地咳嗽，“我叫住了他，他对我伸出手，要我拉他上船。”  
“这听起来倒不像是你口中所描述的圣子。”  
“我当时并不知道他是谁。我认为他或许只是随意旅行的异乡人，但听他的口音像是来自加利利，于是我迟疑了。”彼得长长地叹了一口气，“他像是发现了我的迟疑似的——他总是这样，什么都知道似的。他对我说：‘彼得，给我一刻钟吧，我将向你展现一种全新的生活。’我那时候并不相信他，尽管我不知道他如何知道我的名字又如何找到我的，但我还是对他伸出了手，将他拉到了我的船上。”  
“之后你便跟随他了吗？”马多谷好奇地问道。  
“是的。”彼得闭上眼睛，顿了顿，“说到跟随他，倒也不尽然，他领着我和我兄弟在加利利旅行，仿佛别有使命似的传教，但说的并不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”  
老者突然笑了：“他说他会改变世界。”他迅速地回答，又加上了一句，“我想我是时候离开了。”他看向马多谷，以沉默示意他需要休息了。

*  
那个春天，老者逐渐衰弱，那时正值该死的罗马皇帝在金雕玉琢的宫殿里大肆庆祝他母亲的死讯，欢笑声从粉饰一新的城墙、随着尼伯河的疾风传来，新鲜的葡萄酒香与腐肉的腥味混杂在街道与街道之间。

马多谷在去年冬季的末端开始记述老者的所言，就像是所有老去的智者那样，老者的声音断断续续的，有时充满着哲思的意味。当讲到那个人曾经在加利利讲过的寓言时，老者总是会顿一顿，抬起头望向马多谷，像是在寻求后者的建议。  
“加利利可真是一处好地方。那里可不像这，满是罗马腐朽的腥臭味。我跟随着他走遍了整个加利利，从我曾经打鱼的加利利湖到他的家乡拿撒勒——”老者的声音充满着温柔的意味，像是在吮吸着春季那些添加了蜂蜜的葡萄酒，“孩子，你去过加利利吗？”  
“我的父亲曾带我去过加利利，后来我成年后又在逾越节的时候去过。”马多谷如实回答。  
“那真是太可惜啦。”老者垂下头去，发出一声惋惜的叹息，“你去过加利利湖吗？”老者发出嗬嗬的笑声，像是沉浸在过去的回忆里，“那时我与安德烈就在加利利湖的湖畔打鱼，这并不是什么有趣的差事，大多数时候我们都一无所获，只能留在河滩上无所事事地消磨时间。其实啊，那时候起，我就想着…想着如果有一天我能到别处去会怎么样呢？如果能去往别处，哪怕坐着我那艘破渔船在暴风雨天行进都行！而安德烈则对我说：'兄长，不要想这些啦！上帝可是叫我们老老实实地为他做事呢！这就是我们的生活。'可是，这真的是我们的生活吗？难道我们本该如此吗？这一刻，我是多么的怨恨上帝啊，为什么我要在这里日复一日地捕鱼呢？但是上帝却像是听到了我的祈祷，将他带到了我的身边，我那时候想，这就是我曾日夜祈祷的救世主，这就是他。他已经来了。”老者说了好一会，而后像是因此而口干舌燥了似的，突然停了下来，他将手平放在自己的膝盖上，缓缓地低下了头，不知道在看些什么。马多谷在脑中思索着如何说上一句安慰的话来安慰老者，却始终难以开腔，仿佛上帝在阻止他出声，哪怕仅仅是一声微弱的叹息。  
“马多谷…我的兄弟…”许久，老者终于开口，“让我们继续记录吧，你准备好了吗？”  
马多谷迅速地拿起纸笔，开始按照老者的所言一笔一划地将那人的所行记录下来。  
“有一次，我主耶稣在街道上行走，”老者的语速很慢，“一名麻风病人走到他的身边来，对他说：‘主啊，只要你愿意，就可以治好我。’仁慈的耶稣因此而动容，轻声回答：‘是的，我愿意。你因此而洁净。’就在这时，那位麻风病人的皮肤一瞬间变得光滑而健康——耶稣治好了他……但后来，那位麻风病人将这事迹到处宣扬，我主因此而被法以赛人所记恨，再也不得进城。”老者叹了一口气，“你看，我们总是这样，一次又一次地质疑他，背叛他，他的善行是如此多，而我们却重复着：‘你是弥撒亚，你必须治好我们！为我们带来光明！’可是，看看我们哪——我们为他做了什么呢？”老者的声音逐渐微弱了下去，最终又一次低下了头，像是在沉思，“而我又为他做了什么呢？”他问道。  
“老师，你的功绩被无数教友传颂。”马多谷看向老者，诚恳地说，“你是那么的伟大啊，我还记得你在五旬节时敢直面法以赛的大祭司哩——而我却连反驳他们的一句话都做不到。”  
“是啊……或许是这样……”老者小声地重复，偏过头去，任由窗外的凉风将他早已发白的头发吹起，“孩子，我们继续吧。”  
马多谷点了点头，又开始在纸上奋笔疾书。

第二年，反叛的火焰彻底席卷整个罗马城。尽管罗马的人民沉浸在角斗士、歌舞、荣光所构建而成的海市蜃楼里，但狂躁早已按捺不住不满的怨愤，街上到处是关于皇帝那些荒唐事的流言蜚语。在这样一个多事之秋里，皇帝决定举办一场更为奢靡的宴会，仅为讨好议会的老头们与新贵族们。  
马多谷在消息传出的那个晚上第一次看见老人的另一个朋友——圣徒保罗，那个曾经周游列方仅为宣扬主之荣耀的人。 马多谷还记得自己在偶经犹大地时看见过保罗。那时的保罗气喘吁吁地拿着一根破旧的木拐杖，斑白的胡子长长地挂在他的下巴上，他的脚趾残留着破皮与旧茧，像是走过比先知亚伯拉罕还要长的路，在一场漫长的旅途中肩负着所有希伯来人的罪恶与希冀。  
“我的朋友们，请聆听神的福音！他的儿子已经为我们带来了上帝的旨意！”保罗愤怒地敲击着拐杖，让它在地上发出沉闷的隆隆声，地面像是在打雷，他的身边瞬间围绕着如若流水一样快速奔来的人群。  
村落的人插着腰、屏着气观看这难遇的宣讲，阳光将保罗的粗布衣服照的晶晶亮亮的，他那根旧手杖也像是亚伦的手杖一样发出光芒。  
“请停下，我的乡亲们！我亲身经历过神迹！你们要知道，我过去曾经是一名凶狠狂傲的奋锐党徒，每日以屠杀不虔诚之人为乐。但后来呢？直到有一天，我听到了上帝的感召，他说：'保罗，起来，去向所有人传递我的福音！去将耶稣基督的事迹告诉所有人！'于是，我就来到了这里，同你们布道。”保罗的声音不大，却在残垣断壁间回响，直至穿过犹太人用泥土砌成的房子、飘扬着黄沙与尘土的街道、长满了石榴的果树，直至传递进每个以色列人的心里。  
马多谷在远远地望着保罗的布道，直到最后也没敢上前去。或许现在并不是时候，他想。  
“这一时刻来临了。”保罗突然放大了音量，打断马多谷的回忆，尾音像是雷声一样传遍整个地室，“彼得，你还在犹豫什么？我不像你们那样，是他的使徒，但我却能实实在在地感受到，我们必须义不容辞地完成这一任务——将他的福音与荣耀传遍世界。请让我去见罗马的皇帝，向他讲述那个人的故事，即便他是我们的敌人。”

“或许你会丧命，你想过吗，保罗？”老者十分平静，话语间甚至难以感受到一丝波澜。  
“当然。但我们必须去做。那个人在等待我们。”  
“那么，便让我去吧，保罗。”老者望向身前即将燃尽的烛台，微弱的影子在石墙之上摇摇欲坠。  
“不，彼得，你需要留下，领导我们走向光明。你是被他选中接管钥匙的人，而我则需要拿起利剑斩断横亘在我们前方的不义。”保罗背过身去，深深地吸了一口气，最终消失在阴影里。

*  
在那个晚上，老者坐在壁炉前等待着保罗的归来，火光将他的脸映照着红通通的，像是刚刚畅饮过一番似的。有那么一刻，他开始回忆起那些早已如若流水一般逝去的事情。他看见那人在某个日光灿烂的天气站在加利利的山尖为人们布道。他坐在那人的身旁，炙热的空气伴随着和缓的风扑打在他的脸上，那人轻拍他的肩膀，以温柔的声音询问道：“彼得，你可知道什么是爱？”  
“爱？”他咋舌，低头沉思了好一会，“我不知道。”  
那人只是微笑：“爱是模糊的。”他说，“许多人曾问我，‘主啊，我是如何的爱着你，我愿意为你舍弃所有！’他们这么说着，每日去神殿祷告，将罗马的钱币换成献给神的祭礼，内心却想着，‘我们这样就洗刷了罪过。’可是，这样是正确的吗？这样便是爱着神吗？”  
“这当然不算，老师。”  
“那什么是爱呢？”  
“爱便是为他奉献出所有。”  
“那么你认为你爱我吗，彼得？”  
“当然，我的老师。我愿意跟随你直至死去。”  
“可我知道，你在撒谎，彼得。”那人继续微笑，以平静的语气回答。而后，转过身去，不再看向他。“彼得，你会在之后不认我，抛弃我，任由我去承受苦难——但我必须要这么去做，这是你们所赋予人子的任务。我就要离开了，就要离开了，彼得。”  
“不，老师，我怎么会抛弃你？”他着急地回应，试图让自己老师改变主意，不要再说这些听起来让人难受的话语。他感到自己内心十分苦痛，像是恶魔在撕裂他的心脏，或是加利利夏日的烈焰在烤焗着他，他如若垂死的鱼，被烈焰干晒着直至死去——死去！进入深深的沉睡，直到最终日。  
他试图再说些什么，而他的老师却转过身去不再看他，重新再次面向众人，又一次讲起其他难懂的寓言。他默不作声地低下头，揉了揉自己身上那沾满鱼腥味的旧袍子。

保罗回来的时候恰好是第二日黎明，日光微微地透过罗马粗粝而厚重的建筑透入石室里，人们围聚在一起祷告，声音断断续续地在阴冷的空间里飘荡，像是台伯河上刮来的疾风。起先，保罗的拐杖敲击用岩石铺就成的地面的声音沉闷地传来，隆隆隆的，仿佛某个晴天的一声闷雷，又如若钉子釗穿那人的手掌、狠狠地钉穿用槐木制作成的十字架的声音。敲击声连着好几下，最终变成有节奏的打击声，一些教众皱起了眉头，像是想要捂住耳朵，而另一些人则悄悄抬起头来，试图看老者作何反应——他会不会早已经睡着了？就像是他过往在客西马尼园等待那人祷告时那样，又或者，他正怀揣着惴惴不安的心，渴盼着神赐予保罗什么力量让他顺利归来——毕竟，保罗要见的人是罗马的皇帝，一个蛮不讲理的伪君子，一个企图杀死他母亲的小人。  
人们报着好奇的心，偷偷回过头，望向出现在门栏边上的保罗——但那位在昨日仍旧神采奕奕地为他们讲述神与灵的奥妙的圣人此刻却愁眉紧皱，他抓紧手杖，试图隐藏自己的轻声叹气，让自己重新戴上那张行动者的面具，说些鼓舞人心的话语，但最终他还是沉默着低下了头。  
“你回来了。”老者仍旧坐在那一动不动，而他的视线则穿过围聚着他的人，抵达保罗身上。  
“是的。”保罗说。  
“这真是漫长的一夜。”老者平静地说，“就像他被法以赛人逮捕的那一晚上一样。那晚火炬熊熊燃烧的声音与昨日是那么的相似。”  
“你还像那晚那样拿出你的匕首试图砍倒几个罗马人吗？”  
老者没有立刻回答保罗，反而径自笑了起来，渐渐地，他笑出声来，如若保罗方才说了一个绝妙的笑话，而他们此时此刻正在街上买醉一样。保罗愣住了，半晌，他也随着老者笑了起来：“并没有什么好担心的，彼得。我只是走向了那个皇帝，对他说了几句话，我对向了他的眼神——这时我突然听见了天父在对我说话：‘保罗，到东方去吧！快放弃罗马这片土地吧，就像我曾经背弃锡安一样。’ ”  
老者的笑声因为保罗的话戛然而止。许久，他对向保罗坚定却充满悲怆的眼睛：“你的意思是，我们是时候离开了？”  
“是的。”保罗迅速回答。

*  
“孩子，你认为我们应该离开吗？”彼得坐在石凳上，轻声问道。  
马多谷低着头努力撰写着老者刚才的所言，因为老者突如其来的问题而开始手忙脚乱起来：“唔……老师，你是在问我吗？……我一时难以回答……”他支支吾吾地挠挠头，“或许吧？我想保罗的建议十分明智，罗马的皇帝早已病入膏盲，或许有一日，罗马的盛怒会燃烧到我们这里，将我们吞噬殆尽。”  
“你说得对，孩子，总有一天！”彼得点点头，提高了声音，“可这却是我们的使命。他在离开前，请求我们所有人将他的话语、他的行动、他的福音传递到世界各地！我们岂能因为恐惧放弃罗马呢？”  
“但你会因此死去，老师。只要你活着，终有一日……终有一日你能完成你的任务！”  
“或许……”老者轻声喃喃，“或许……”最终他突然抬起来头，望向远处燃烧着的火炬在石墙上投下细长的影子。

之后的日子，罗马的气氛变得更加的紧张诡谲，皇帝听信了他人的谗言，开始追捕新的基督徒们，午夜集会的人数开始一天天的减少，直至后来仅剩下几个自一开始就开始跟随老者的教徒。而保罗又开始了他的旅途，这一次他要继续往东方挺近，他将骑上快马，手握经卷，将圣子与天父的信息传递给更东方的人民。  
老者将集会的时间逐渐减少，在一些没有集会的晚上，他会在马多谷的搀扶下在罗马的星空之下散步，假装成对角斗士与美酒狂热的罗马人民。大多数时刻，他沉默着穿过罗马修缮完好的街道，走过酒池声色的贵族的宅邸，直至午夜来临，他感到困倦不已。有时当他闻嗅到酒的腥气时，他莫名的想到那些与圣子在橄榄树下沉思与祷告的日子——那些满载着荣耀与光辉的神圣日子，那些…他自以为他也能改变世界的日子。莫名地，他感到疲惫了起来，他突然想起那人曾对他说自己必须要前去耶路撒冷奔赴死亡时的样子。那时的他是如此的愚笨啊！竟然察觉不到那人眼里盛满着疲倦与悲哀——他的使徒们只知道眼前的利益，从未想过更遥远、更伟大的使命，而他则必须要通过死亡解救这些愚蠢不灵的人们，也必将去承受被钉上十字架的苦难。  
老者为此叹息不已，有多少次在深夜里他自梦中彻底惊醒时所能想起的只有那人被钉上十字架的那一日，他站在台下，毅然决然地否认那人。他还记得自己用胆怯却坚决的声音回答罗马的那些冥顽不灵的人群：“我不认识那个男人，他不是我的老师！”而后，那人被穿着铁制铠甲的士兵打倒在地，鲜血浸染那人的头发，泥土与沙硕扑向那人的面颊，可那人却始终紧闭着双唇，向台下望去，企图搜寻他的身影。而他则被打倒在地上，干燥的沙土因着血液而沾在他的脸上，他的额头亦因为重击而留下鲜血模糊的伤痕，他试图转过身去，不再去看向那人，仿佛正如他刚才否认的那样，他从未认识那个男人。  
朦胧之中，他仿佛听见那人在逾越节的夜晚的话语：“彼得，在鸡晓之时，你将会否认我三次。”  
“不，老师，我岂会否认你？我将追随你直到死去。”他以他最为坚定的声音回答，可得来的却不过是那人的一声沉沉的叹息。

*  
64年，上帝的愤怒重新降临人世，正如若创世之初时他以狂怒之姿态将蛾摩拉彻底抹去。在罗马这个崇尚力量的国度，没有什么比施展无穷的奇迹更为令人血脉偾张，人们在角斗场与蛮夷地上展示自己的血性，而如今，神则要以通天之力使罗马这座罪恶的城市彻底湮灭。烈焰在那一个晚上将罗马精雕玉琢的房屋彻底吞没，火舌愤怒地在耶和华的命令之下舔舐着这座城市，誓要将此地彻底融为废墟！罗马的皇帝甚至也从他的宫殿里逃了出来，奔往火焰的中心，他站在高处，调令着军队，似乎想要凭借凡人的力量对抗耶和华。凡俗的力量在此时早已无用，如今我们唯一能为罗马做的只有叹息。惟愿罗马不会如若锡安一样数千年哭泣，惟愿神仍旧留下对于罗马的同情。  
那个晚上，老者在一名信徒的带领下逃出罗马城——在皇帝尚未寻找到基督徒之前，在他仍旧忙碌于扑灭烈火之时，这是唯一可以存活的机会。老者咳着嗽，一瘸一拐地握着手杖，在斗篷的掩盖下绕过警觉的守卫，就着午夜的清新的空气离开这座满是罪过的城市。  
马多谷跟在老者的身旁，试图说些什么打破难以忍受的沉默，但最终他还是将自己埋藏在阴影之中，开始轻声祷告。老者像是察觉到他的举动，缓慢地回过头去：“我不应该离开。”他这么说，像是使尽了自己所有的气力，“我不能离开我的羊群。”  
“老师，停止说这些胡话，在皇帝找到我们之前，我们必须离开这里。你还记得我说的话吗？活着，终有一日你会完成你的任务的。”马多谷看向老者，试图劝阻他。  
老者没有回答，只是重重地匍匐在地上，眼中满是泪水：“主啊，你要到哪里去？”老者望向远方，那人像是自道路尽头走来，他的脚步蹒跚，手背上满是血痕，头上的荆棘皇冠亦满是红色。  
“彼得，你背弃了你的羊群，你背弃了你的使命。如今，我要重新回到罗马去，再次被钉上十字架！”那人声音带着愤怒，好似夏日的雷鸣，又好似摩西开海时红海地悲鸣。  
“主啊！请原谅我！”老者抬起头了，试图望向那人，而那人却没有停下，迈开脚步向罗马走去。  
“请原谅我，我将回到罗马去，去将你的福音传递给所有人……去走向我注定的结局。”老者轻声说道。

*  
马多谷还记得老者走向行刑台的那一日。老者一动不动地站在行刑台上，如那人一样一言不发。他以怜悯的目光扫过台下激愤的人群，最终沉沉地叹了一口气。这位曾经健壮无比的渔夫如今已然骨瘦嶙峋，被鞭子抽打过的伤痕与血迹仍旧残留在他的身上，鲜血自他的伤口缓缓地涌出。  
他试图转过头去，不再去看向那些正拿着锤子与钉子的罗马士兵。  
“主啊，请看着我！看着我这样的罪人如何继续这未完的使命，看着信仰的火焰如何在罗马燃起！”他抿了抿双唇，在内心祈祷着，渴求那人能够听见他的赎罪，渴求那人能够看完整场行刑。  
许久，他顺了顺喉咙，终于将埋藏在心中多年的话说出：“请将我倒钉在十字架上吧！我的主曾为了赎清我的罪过而被钉在十字架上，我不配以他的方式死去。”他张开自己的双臂，示意士兵们他已经准备好，如今是时候走向死亡了。此刻，日光逐渐在罗马城上倾洒，新的一日又要开始了。  
马多谷潜藏在愤怒的人群之中，远远地望着老者缓慢地闭上了眼睛。老者的鲜血缓慢地划过十字架粗糙的表面，最终落入地底。在那一瞬间，马多谷仿佛听见老者饱含愧疚的声音：“主啊，请原谅我所做的一切吧！如若重回那一日，请让我代替你去赴死！”  
日光彻底向罗马侵袭，将整个城市照的熠熠生辉。人们因为刺目的光线而眯起眼睛，偏过头去不再看向老者所在的那座十字架。所有的悲痛与苦难，终归为死后之平静。而今，人们只需要等待着，直至最终日的到来。而人们也必将知道，他们会去往何处，但无论他们去往何方，信仰的火焰已然在罗马城点燃，最终它会如若阳光一般刺入他们的内心，抚去罪恶与创伤，直至引领他们走向光明。  
马多谷因而微笑起来，转过身去，没有再敢看向老者。

FIN.


End file.
